Bart Van den Bossche
This article uses material from the "https://familievtm.wikia.com/wiki/Bart_Van_den_Bossche" article on the https://familievtm.wikia.com/wiki/Familie_VTM_Wiki at http://fandom.wikia.com and is licensed under the https://vtm.be/familie. 'Algemene Informatie' Bart Van den Bossche is een hoofdpersonage dat van 30 december 1991 tot en met 4 januari 1997 vertolkt wordt door Christophe Du Jardin en van 6 januari 1997 tot en met 21 januari 2000 door Wim Van de Velde. Van 29 juni 2001 tot en met 31 augustus 2015, van 12 december 2016 tot en met 28 augustus 2017, van 16 januari 2018 tot en met 26 januari 2018, van 23 mei 2018 tot en met 18 juni 2018, van 11 oktober 2018 tot en met 3 december 2018 en van 4 juni 2019 tot en met 25 juni 2019 wordt het personage vertolkt door Chris Van Tongelen. 'Familie en Liefdesleven' Bart is de zoon van Jan Van den Bossche en Monique Stevens. Hij heeft één zus Mieke Van den Bossche, één halfzus Leen Van den Bossche en drie halfbroers Willem Feyaerts, Maarten Van den Bossche en Guido Van den Bossche. Als jonge twintiger leerde Bart Brenda Vermeir kennen, met wie hij een relatie begon en later trouwde. Samen met Brenda kreeg Bart zijn eerste kind: Hanne Van den Bossche. Niet veel later besluit Bart om terug te gaan studeren in Amerika, waardoor het koppel uit elkaar gaat. In Amerika ontmoet Bart de Vlaamse Christel Feremans en gaat een relatie met haar aan. Na de zogezegde dood van Bart, keert Christel terug naar België en doet ze alsof haar zoontje Mike Feremans ook de zoon van Bart is. Wanneer Bart effectief terugkeert naar huis, gaan hij en Christel uit elkaar nadat haar bedrog uitkomt. Bart en Brenda Vermeir komen terug samen en hertrouwen. Nadien krijgen ze samen nog één zoontje: Jelle Van den Bossche. Bart heeft nog een affaire met Nel Veenstra, maar Brenda vergeeft hem dit. Enkele jaren nadien sterft Brenda wanneer ze wordt doodgereden door een autobestuurder. Na de dood van Brenda wordt Bart verliefd op Trudy Tack de Rixart de Waremme. Niet veel later beginnen ze een relatie en een tijd later kopen ze zelfs samen een huis om iets van hun tweetjes te hebben. Maar de nieuwe start in de relatie van Bart en Trudy komt onder druk te staan wanneer hij in augustus 2013 een affaire begint met zijn bazin, de bloedmooie Greet Baele. Uiteindelijk kan het koppel de plooien gladstrijken en tekenen ze samen een contract voor wettelijk samenwonen. Anderhalf jaar later moet Bart onderduiken en wordt zijn dood in scène gezet waardoor Bart zijn gezin moet achterlaten in België. Wanneer Bart maanden later terug in het land is, wilt hij de draad met Trudy weer oppakken. De twee verhuizen samen met Jelle Van den Bossche naar Los Angeles om er een nieuw leven te starten. Een jaar later keert het gezin opnieuw naar het thuisfront in België, maar Bart laat al snel zijn gezin terug achter voor een jobaanbieding in Dubai. Trudy beslist hem achterna te gaan, terwijl Jelle bij Peter Van den Bossche blijft wonen. 'Studies en Beroepsleven' Wanneer hij 18 jaar werd, ging Bart IT studeren op Harvard in de Verenigde Staten. Wanneer hij terug naar België komt, kan hij aan de slag binnen VDB Electronics, maar een hele tijd later gaat Bart terug naar Amerika om er nog een extra studie aan te gaan. Na zijn terugkeer kan hij opnieuw bij VDB beginnen. Bart werkte zo jarenlang als HR-Manager bij VDB, maar hij heeft ook verschillende andere functies uitgeoefend binnen het bedrijf. Hij was jarenlang verantwoordelijk voor de IT-afdeling en was het hoofd van de ingenieurs. Na de oprichting van de VDB Holding worden Bart en Dirk Cockelaere benoemd tot managers van de tak VDB Technics. Tijdens de crisis binnen de VDB Holding in 2012 werd beslist om VDB Technics op te doeken. Bart verliest zijn job en weigert om een andere functie binnen het bedrijf te krijgen. Hij gaat op zoek naar nieuw werk, maar dat verloopt niet van een leien dakje. In maart 2013 geraakt Bart binnen in een groot bedrijf genaamd Copyprint dat printers en kopieermachines verkoopt. Na een tijdje is hij niet meer tevreden van zijn werk. In april 2013 gaat Bart dan ook aan de slag bij IT-bedrijf Lantec, een concurrent van VDB Technics in het verleden. Lantec is gespecialiseerd in toegepaste softwareontwikkeling. Bart kan er een kaderfunctie bemachtigen, die bijna zo goed betaalt als zijn voormalige job bij VDB. Barts avontuur bij Lantec loopt echter slecht af wanneer hij zijn voormalige ideeën van VDB verkoopt aan het bedrijf en de Van den Bossches zich hiermee komen moeien. Eind april 2013 ontslaat Lantec Bart op staande voet en moet hij een grote schadevergoeding betalen. Om die schadeclaim te kunnen betalen, gaat Bart in mei 2013 aan de slag in de Jan en Alleman. Nadien solliciteert hij voor een job bij de overheid. Uiteindelijk vindt hij in het 23ste seizoen werk als ambtenaar in Brussel bij de federale politie, afdeling Computercrime genaamd. Als Bart er opgebeld wordt, opent hij zijn zin met 'Database Administration met Bart'. Tijdens datzelfde seizoen wordt hij overgeplaatst naar de dienst Terrorisme. Hij werkt er een jaartje tot hij moet onderduiken in de Verenigde Staten voor de gevaarlijke familie Gallo. In januari 2017 wordt duidelijk dat Bart tijdens zijn verblijf in Amerika een IT-job heeft bij Grass Valley in Silicon Valley. Bij zijn terugkeer naar L.A. gaat Bart terug aan de slag bij Grass Valley waar hij tot op heden werkt. In januari 2018 probeert Bart een overplaatsing te regelen naar België, maar dit lukt hem niet. Zijn werk doet hem het voorstel om een job in Dubai uit te oefenen. Terwijl Trudy en Jelle in België blijven wonen, vertrekt Bart alleen naar het buitenland. In juni 2019 maakt Bart nog eens duidelijk dat hij voor een Amerikaans bedrijf werkt. 'Trivia' *Christophe Du Jardin, die de rol van Bart vertolkte in de beginjaren, vroeg op een gegeven moment aan de makers om zijn rol in de soap te verkleinen zodat hij zich meer op zijn studies kon concentreren. Dit was volgens de makers niet mogelijk, omdat ze van Bart een belangrijk personage wilden maken. Het denkproces dat hieruit volgde was de directe aanleiding voor de tijdsprong in 1997, waarbij een volwassen Bart kon worden geïntroduceerd. *Bart was het eerste gerecaste personage in de serie. *Wim Van de Velde, die de rol van Bart vertolkte van 1997 tot en met 2000, verliet de reeks voor een hoofdrol in de ziekenhuisserie van VTM: Spoed. *Chris Van Tongelen speelde enkele jaren voor zijn debuut als Bart al eens een gastrol in de soap, als dokter Robin. *Chris Van Tongelen is getrouwd met Brigitte Derks, die enkele maanden de rol van Nel Veenstra op zich nam, de vrouw waarmee Bart een affaire had. Hij is tevens de stiefvader van zanger Ian Thomas, de zoon van Brigitte. *Sinds 2014 lijkt het aandeel van Chris Van Tongelen in de soap iets kleiner. Dit komt doordat Chris van een vast contract is overgeschakeld naar dagcontracten. Hierdoor heeft hij minder opnamedagen, wat hem toelaat om geregeld zijn echtgenote en stiefzoon te gaan opzoeken in Amerika. Brigitte en haar stiefzoon zijn naar de VS vertrokken voor de muziekcarrière van Ian Thomas. In het najaar 2014 werd bekend gemaakt dat de toekomst van Chris bij de soap onzeker is, omdat Brigitte en Ian inmiddels hebben besloten om definitief in de VS te blijven. Chris zou graag bij hen gaan wonen. Op 27 april 2015 werd bekend gemaakt dat de samenwerking tussen Familie en Van Tongelen wordt stopgezet en op 31 augustus 2015 verdween Bart uit de reeks. *In augustus 2016 maakt acteur Chris Van Tongelen duidelijk 'dat de deur open stond voor een terugkeer naar Familie'. Begin september 2016 ontstond er plots een fel gerucht over een mogelijke terugkeer nadat www.figuratie.be op zoek was naar een look a like van Bart Van den Bossche. Niet veel later post actrice Amaryllis Temmerman (Greet Baele) foto's op sociale media over het feit dat ze terug op de set van Familie staat. Ook Caroline Maes (Mieke Van den Bossche) plaatste een foto met Van Tongelen over het feit dat het een blij weerzien was voor haar. Midden september 2016 werd de terugkeer van Van Tongelen aangekondigd in verschillende kranten. *Sinds zijn terugkeer in december 2016 duikt Bart nog maar zeer sporadisch op in de reeks, telkens voor korte periodes, omdat Chris Van Tongelen een vaste rol in Familie niet meer kan combineren met zijn andere projecten. 'Generiek' Intro1 versie6 foto10.png Intro1 versie5 foto07.png Intro1 versie4 foto07.png Intro2 versie2 foto08.png Intro2 versie1 foto04.png Intro3 versie3 foto11.png Intro3 versie2 foto12.png Intro3 versie5 foto13.png Intro3 versie6 foto13.png 4 brenda.jpg G4-1.JPG G6.2-16.png Intro6 versie3 foto06.png Generiek7_11.jpg Generiek7 Versie2 Foto23.png Generiek7 Versie2 Foto26.png 'Galerij' familie1186.jpg wimvandelvelde.jpg familiechris001.jpg Bartca2002.jpg familiechris002.jpg familie3368.jpg BBiLs4o.jpg Familie2897.jpg Familie3086.jpg familie3853.jpg BBiLd9Q.jpg BBiLiix.jpg Portret2007 Bart 2.jpg Portret2007 Bart 1.jpg 315032_238930372815055_174254262616000_644576_6243082_n.jpg Bart_2_fotoshoot-2.jpg S24-bart.jpg Bart_3-2.jpg Bart_1-2.jpg S24-bart2.png S24-bart avatar.png Jan en zonen.png 27331547_10156128688012491_4823096563117356764_n.jpg Category:Personages Category:Vorige Hoofdpersonages Category:Familie Van den Bossche Category:Bart Van den Bossche